NeS1 Post 171
In NeS1 Post 171 Gebohq and The Otter go in search of food only to be caught by the monster plaguing the arena and have to run away. Antestarr comes up with a plan to trap the monster in a net and, as they're parodying Scooby-Doo, he believes they must uncover who the monster really is. They pull off the mask to reveal Semievil, who created the monster in NeS1 Post 168 and apparently then skinned it and wore it as a suit to chase the gang around. The mystery solved, Raistlin Majere then bursts from a lava pit and vows to destroy the red dragon, meaning Gebohq's friend Galvatron. Post *While Antestarr, Miss Fire, and MaybeChild search the arena for clues to the new mystery, Gebby and theOtter begin a search of their own: to find what food they can.* Gebby: Man, am I starvin'! Otter: Mre roo! Gebby: hey, whadda you know? A whole fridge of unguarded food, and all for us! *Gebby and Otter start stacking meats, cheeses, lettuce, tomato, and a number of things not normally found on a sandwich, and squished it all between 2 slices of bread. Licking their lips, they were about to take their first bite when the monster they were looking for stood right behind them. They turned their heads, and then looked at each other, shaking.* Gebby: Is that wha-wha-what I think it is Otter? Otter: Ruh-huh. Gebby: I think this would eb a good time to GET OUTTA HERE! AHHH!! *Gebby and theOtter throw their sandwiches on the monster and began to run for it. After a few moments of being distracted, the monster grunted and ran after them.* *Meanwhile, Antestarr is jumping up and down as the other two are looking for clues.* Antestarr: I got a plan though! Can't I use it now? MissFire: Oh fine, go ahead. What is it? Antestarr: Well, as in all Scooby-DooScooby-Doo article, Wikipedia. episodes, the monster is always around the people who don't want to see them, in this case it being Gebby and Otter. And we know they went to the "Crow's nest" to get food, as they always do. Soon enough, they'll be running out, monster on their tail. So I think we should place banna peels by the entrance, then place a gurny in front of those. The gurny will carry our monster to a lava pit, where as he's falling, can land in the net below. MaybeChild: Sounds a little elaborate. Why can't we just grab the guy as he's coming out? Antestarr: That's just not how it's done, ok? Let's do it guys! *As Gebby, Otter, and the monster exit the Crow's Nest, all three fall into the trap, and all three get caught in the net. After some untangling, and tying up the monster, MaybeChild takes off its mask. They all gasp.* Everyone: Old man Sem! *Antestarr flips through the previous posts* Antestarr: Wait, I thought Sem created the mosnter. How could he BE the monster? MaybeChild: Quie simple. Sometime during the confusion, Sem killed the monster, skinned it, and put it on himself. Using the fear that came with the monster, he was hoping that we'd never find the jewels that he was after. MissFire: Jewels? Since when was there any of those in the arena? MaybeChild: When the scriptwriters wrote it in. MissFire: Oh. MaybeChild: And he almost got away with it too. Sem: Yes, I would of gotten away with it if it weren't for you medling kids. And that Otter too! Gebby: Wait, what about RobX's death? I thought this whole thing was all about that? MaybeChild: You said yourself you killed him. Gebby: Bu-bu, oh nevermind! Ack! It's the monster! MissFire: No silly, that's just Otter putting on the mask. *Everyone, including Sem, laughed at hte situation. Just then, all the lava from the lava pits shot up, and RaistlinRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia. stood before them.* Rastlin: Mwahahahaha! I will destroy the red ragon, wherever he is! Even if I have to drown this entire arena in molten rock! Geb: Well that's not a nice thing to do. References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post